Optical fiber connectors connect optical fibers in end-to-end relationship so that light can be transmitted from one fiber to another. A connector typically includes structure for securing the ends of one or more fibers rigidly in position within the connector so that the fibers will be properly aligned with fibers in a complementary connector when the connectors are mated.
Optical fibers are often carried within optical fiber cables comprised of a plurality of layers of material to protect the optical fibers therein. For example, a typical optical fiber cable includes an outer cover or jacket of strong flexible plastic or the like and an inner strengthening layer consisting of a large number of very fine threads.
To protect the individual fibers and their attachments in the connector, it is known to provide strain relief apparatus to isolate the individual fiber attachments from external forces. Known strain relief apparatus generally comprised structure for clamping the connector to the outer jacket of the cable at positions behind the fiber attachments to the connector to prevent external stresses from reaching the fiber attachments.
Many known optical fiber cable strain relief apparatus were complex in construction and required the use of specialized tools for assembly. In addition, many known apparatus were usable with only one or a limited number of cable sizes and could not reliably provide strain relief for cables carrying diverse numbers of optical fibers as well as cables carrying both optical fibers and electrical conductor wires.